Chad Albrow
Chad Albrow was the founder of the Rotten Dragon chain of Asian cuisine restaurants. He was the son and third child of Theresa and Armand Albrow of the Sungate bunker baby clan in 032.P.S. He had the lofty dream of being rich, but after several false starts he finally made it big with Rotten Dragon. Albrow died during the Winter of 68PS and subsequently his body was buried at Oceanview Court where it remains to this day. The location admits visitors 8-5pm Monday to Saturday. Biography Early life Chad Albrow was born in 032.P.S. to Theresa Albrow and Armand Albrow, and was their third child. The family was members of the Sungate bunker baby clan. Albrow had the lofty dream of becoming rich, but his plans would often fail. He tried hosting guided tours of the Sprawl, but was quickly arrested. He tried to own the beach, and charge people to swim in the waters, but everyone thought he was a dick and egged the windows of his home. Owning a taco truck Albrow spent a few months working as a delivery person, but was hit by a bus and spent the next 7 years in a coma. At this time comas were in fashion. The doctors at the hospital he was admitted to finally declared him lost, but just as they were about to pull the plug on the respirator he miraculously opened his eyes. His brain had been active throughout the entire proces and during the time, to pass the unimaginable boredom, he'd begun to construct a plan for what he would do if he ever woke up. The plan was a taco truck. Albrow begged for money from his surviving family and friends and bought an old trailer which needed some work. After repairing it with a bit of wood and corrugated steel, he was ready to go. Albrow did not know how to cook, though this did not matter as the 7 years trapped in his own mind had given him insatiable energy. Founding Rotten Dragon Albrow's truck met with limited success until he came to park it beneath a vintage EL Coil sign from the old Third Summer of Asbestos pavilion in the Greenport residential block, depicting a slightly decaying Chinese-style dragon and a bowl of noodles. This gave his truck a competitive edge as people were noticing the sign and, inadvertently, his truck. When Albrow noticed the expired trademark, he took took over the sign as his own, however for a while the incongruous menu vexed customers (taco truck vs. noodle-logo), but he turned the confusion around once he recovered the lost art of boiling spaghetti. This lead to Albrow completely almost exclusively shifting his focus from tacos to ambiguous Asian cuisine. Business exploded and a fleet of new Rotten Dragon trucks appeared all over Shade, though they could scarcely keep up with the demand. Albrow's insanity Albrow spent increasingly less time making food, and more in his 60th story office, dealing with distributors and vendors. He began to be described as "eccentric" and "recluse" by people and Albrow's business dealings became increasingly shrouded in secrecy. He began to demand new locations open up all over the map, some far outside the walls of Shade where business was near or entirely nonexistent. Critics proclaimed the end of the franchise, citing Albrow's obvious insanity for running the business into the ground, but to everyone's surprise the next quarter marked a 200% increase in profits, and even more new franchise locations. Albrow spent his twilight years in a mansion near the border wall, issuing inscrutable decrees and pouring incalculable sums into the construction of a sky-scraping temple for the entity he called St. Airs. Death Albrow spent ever increasing amounts of time in bed, sometimes sleeping as much as 13 hours a night, and during the Winter of 68PS he finally passed away. His estate was auctioned off, and the St. Airs temple was bulldozed to make room for what is now the Centerlake Shopping Center. Albrow's body was buried in Oceanview Court. Visiting hours at the grave are 8-5pm Monday to Saturday. The location encourages donations from visitors. Personality Chad Albrow was eccentric and recluse by nature, and as he grew older he became increasingly mentally instable to the point of building a temple for an entity he called "St. Airs." Abilities Relatives Appearances * Chad Albrow's history is detailed at "The History of Rotten Dragon" at RottenDragon.com Trivia References See also Category:Characters Category:Deceased